Gem's Adventure
by Hachimisu
Summary: When a new trainer, Gem, sets off on an adventure, she gets WAY more than she bargained for. Soon, she's exploring more than just the world of Pokemon! Set in Black/White 2. Inspired by Diamond Pokemon.
1. Conception of a Journey

**Hey everyone~ Thought I'd try something new, and was inspired by the magnificent writer Nidoran Duran! I really hope you like this. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Are you a boy or a girl?_

This is the question that starts a Pokemon journey. Some people have a strong preference towards one over the other. Some don't really care either way. I, on the other hand, can't get enough of either one.

My name is Gem, and I am most decidedly female. I am sixteen years old and have sapphire eyes and bright orange hair that comes down nearly to my C-cup breasts, and a body one can only achieve with a good diet and a lot of physical activity. While exercise isn't my favorite, especially when I'm trapped in a gym, running on a treadmill like a freaking hamster, I do have alternate methods of exercise that leave both me and my workout buddies quite satisfied with the results.

Right now, I'm thankful for all of the cardio I've been doing as I dash around my room, frantically dressing myself in a white miniskirt and a blue tank top that matches my eyes. I throw on some cute white sandals and toss my fiery hair up into a messy ponytail before grabbing my backpack.

_Shit, why didn't I bother packing last night?_ Thinking back, I remember straddling my dark-haired neighbor under the covers, bouncing up and down on him in the dark. The way he rubbed my clit, making me cum all over him as I struggled to keep my moans of pleasure to a minimum to avoid waking his little sister in the next room over. The way he filled me with shot after shot of hot cum as I gyrated on his twitching cock. The new found wetness in my panties reminds me exactly why I'm unprepared this morning.

I race around the room, searching for my necessities. I throw in a change of clothes or two, some extra panties, a couple month's worth of birth control pills, and a handful of pokeballs and potions I'd picked up earlier. At least I have _some _amount of foresight, right?

I pull open one of my dresser drawers and push aside the clothes that are covering up what I'm really after. A beautiful collection of sex toys stares back at me. I have to say, I'm really proud of my stash. While I may never be able to "catch 'em all," it's a sizable mix, and there's quite a variety. However, for an occasion like this, I have to choose between my babies. I lovingly run my fingers over them; my double-ended dildo, my anal beads, my silver vibrating bullet, the vibrator that broke my hymen a few years ago, my anal plug, dildos of various shapes and sizes...

Deciding that I only have room for a few, I toss in the double-ended dildo and my favorite vibrator, one with a piece that extended to buzz against my clit. They'll have to do for now. I zip up my bag and head out the door into the fresh air.

Outside, I meet last night's conquest my neighbor, childhood friend, and fuck buddy Hugh. His dark hair is an absolute mess that I wish I could take credit for, but in reality it's always like that. His little sister accompanies him, looking up at us since we both tower over her. I used to blush whenever I met my hookups the next day, what with Aspertia City not exactly being a huge town, but I've been with Hugh so many times that it's hard to get embarrassed anymore.

He greets me with a knowing smile that I'm more than familiar with. "Hey Gem," he says cheerily, "you get a Pokemon yet? There's no other trainers around here, and I've been kind of bored since last night. He winks at me, that tease.

I shake my head. "Not yet! I'm just heading out to find Bianca right now, actually."

Bianca is Professor Juniper's lab assistant. We've never met before, but I've heard some really good things about her.

Hugh's smile brightens. "Same here! Let's go find her together, then." He turns to his little sister, kneeling down to give her a big hug. "You head on home, okay? Gem and I have some grown-up things to do. I'll be back to visit really soon, I promise."

She happily returns the embrace and gives him a peck on the cheek before scampering off to her house. Her brother turns back to me. "Shall we?"

I nod, and we head off together. We do a very good job of keeping our relationship strictly friends-with-benefits. We don't hold hands or make out or any of that gooey stuff inside or outside the bedroom. Plus, I really like hanging out with him, just as friends. He's a cool guy, if not a bit overbearing and lost in his own world sometimes. "Where do you think she would be?" I ask, thinking aloud.

"If I had to guess, I'd say on the outlook. It is kind of our landmark, after all," he observes.

We head up the stone stairs and see a young blonde girl about our age leaning against the rail. The wind blows through her hair and makes her clothes flutter as she gazes out, taking in the beautiful view. As she hears us coming, she turns around, making an adorable surprised sound. "Ah! Hi there. My name is Bianca." A pair of pink glasses sit low on her face, contrasting with her green hat the same way my deep blue eyes contrast my flaming orange hair. It's hard not to notice her enormous breasts, even though they're modestly covered with a black tank top. I can't decide if I'm more jealous or turned on. "And you must be Gem, right?"

I can't help but smile as I nod affirmatively. She's so cute! I'd never seen anyone fit the definition of moe so perfectly before. "Yep, that's me."

Her gaze slides up and down my body, and suddenly I'm happy I wore my shortest skirt today. "Wooow! You look ex-ac-tly like what I heard!" Sounds like she likes what she sees.

Hugh comes up behind me, eager to join in. She smiles at him, probably assuming that he's the other trainer she's been told about.

She fixes her hat before continuing. "So, I have a favor to ask of the two of you."

Feeling a bit bold, I decide to try my luck. "Actually Bianca, I have a little something to ask of you, too." I take a step closer, closing some of the distance between us. "You see, it's been a little while since I've been with a girl. Almost three days, actually." I remember my brunette fuck-buddy who lives nearby. She said we could have one last fling before I left on my journey, but she'd just started her period. Bummer.

An evident blush starts to spread across her face. "Is that so? What are you asking?"

I can't help but smirk a little. She's too cute. "Not too much. Just a little hookup to hold me over, I suppose. And maybe this guy could join in too, if you want." I point my thumb behind me at Hugh. This wouldn't be my first three-way, but it might just be his.

Her blush intensifies, but she seems intrigued. "Okay. But only if you both agree to help complete the Pokedex," she proposes.

"Deal."

With that, I close the rest of the distance between us and gently touch my hand to her cheek. My lips touch hers, and it quickly becomes apparent that she's even more eager than I am as she slides her tongue into my mouth. As we kiss, my hands come to her shoulders, helping her shrug off her jacket as she starts groping my chest. Our tongues intertwine as she reaches into my shirt, toying with my hardened nipples as I work at removing her black tank top. We separate for only a moment as I lift it over her head and toss it to the side. I reach around and unhook her bra, freeing her enormous breasts as I remove it.

_Damn_. These are easily the biggest I've ever seen, and they somehow fit her somewhat shy and clumsy demeanor. I can't help myself, and I bend over to suck on them. I trace small circles around one nipple as I grab as much as I can in each hand. I moan in surprise as I feel Hugh behind me, pulling down my exposed wet panties. He kneels behind me and grabs my plump ass, burying his face in my dripping pussy. His skilled tongue goes to work, and I can't help but moan in appreciation as I suck on Bianca's gorgeous titties.

My hands temporarily leave her breasts to work on the button of her pants. I undo it and reach in, only to find that her shaved cunt is blazing hot and already slippery with juices. I tease her clit a little before sliding in my finger, curling it to touch her g-spot. She mewls with pleasure in the cutest way as I stroke it, encouraging me to go even faster. My finger easily glides in and out of her slit, and she's only getting wetter as I touch her harder, faster, my mouth returning to her boobs, sucking on them hard. My pussy is leaking hard too as Hugh tongues my clit, lapping up my juices as they spill out.

Taking my hand out, I examine my finger, glistening with Bianca's juices. I put it in my mouth, licking it clean. She tastes sweet and a bit tangy, and I'm immediately hungry for more. Kissing her tummy and trailing down, I hook my fingers on the sides of her pants and pull them down, taking her panties with me. Taking the hint, she sits down on the ground. I push Hugh away and get down on all fours, supporting myself on my elbows as I bury my face in her sweet-scented pussy.

He quickly gets behind me again, grabbing my ass and tracing the outline of my slit. You'd think he's hadn't eaten in days, the way he was after it. I moan in response with Bianca's clit in my mouth, eliciting a surprised yelp from the adorable blonde. Hugh dips his tongue into me, and I mirror his actions on her soft pink pussy. I can feel her juices spilling onto the tip of my tongue, and I can't get enough. I absolutely love the taste of pussy, and it feels like forever since I've had the privilege of licking one out.

Hugh rapidly flicks my clit with his tongue, and it's all I can do not to cum on the spot. I do the same to Bianca, and given her squeals of delight, I think she can say the same. "G-Gem! I-I need...ah!" She buries her hand in my hair, holding me against her opening as she grinds it against me, my tongue doing its best to keep up. "I-I need something inside me! Please!"

All of a sudden, I feel Hugh pulling me back. I mewl in protest as I'm pulled away from Bianca's delicious pussy. Hugh lies on his back and lets me straddle his face as he undoes his pants, freeing his big dick. It stands proudly at attention, but I'm too dazed with pleasure from his tongue to do anything about it. Thankfully, Bianca is on it literally. She kicks off her pants and scrambles over on her hands and knees, completely naked now save for her signature glasses and hat. She straddles him, grabbing him at the base. With one swift motion, she buries him inside her and moans with pleasure and relief. She starts riding him like a champ, bouncing up and down on his huge cock, leaving him glistening wet with her juices.

With this view, I have no chance of holding back. I can feel my pussy tighten as Hugh flicks my clit with his tongue, warning me of what's about to happen. I quickly pull Bianca into a deep kiss, reaching one hand over to rub her clit. With that, I explode, my pussy squeezing rapidly as intense pleasure washes over me. My legs shake hard as I cum all over Hugh's mouth, who never lets up the constant pressure on my clit. My juices pour into his mouth, and he eagerly laps them all up.

Judging by the way she's roughly slamming herself against Hugh's pole, Bianca isn't too far behind me. She pulls away just enough to pant out, "Ah, Gem, I'm- ah! I'm about to- I-I'm gonna cum!" With that, she pulls herself off of his dick, and I feel a sudden rush of fluid hit my hand as I vigorously rub her clit. She cries out in pleasure as she squirts everywhere, the motion of my hand allowing it to spray all over Hugh. "Ah, Gem! Don't stop! A-Ah!" Shot after shot of hot, clear juice squirts out of her cumming pussy, and I feel myself approaching the edge again as I play with her contracting opening. I feel Hugh's finger slide into me as he strokes my clit with his tongue, and for what I know won't even be close to the last time that day, I'm crying out again in orgasmic bliss.

In my cloudy-headed state, I feel like I'm in a dream as Hugh pushes me off his face. A dream that would surely leave my sheets a little wet, that is. His voice is urgent and commanding as he reaches down and grabs his dick. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Gem, swallow it!"

Not one to disobey, I push Bianca aside, who quickly joins me in kneeling over the swollen head of his cock. I take it from him and get it in my mouth just in time for it to start blasting me with sticky cum. Surprised, I pull back, jacking him off and letting rope after rope hit my face and Bianca's. Even when it stops shooting us with its hot, delicious jizz, I never let up the pace. I stroke him as I pull Bianca into a deep kiss, sharing it with her. She seems surprised but gladly returns the kiss, swallowing what I let her have. I selfishly keep the rest to myself and swallow it down, loving the way it slides down my throat. We both look up at him, and it must be quite a sight. Our two teenaged faces, both covered in cum and hungry for more.

Bianca is the first to speak. "Hugh, I'm so sorry about your clothes! I-I should have told you that sometimes I squirt, and I don't usually, but you were just-"

"Are you kidding? You _have _to teach me!" I exclaim, observing the mess. Hugh's pants and the front of jacket are soaked, and there's a small puddle and either side of him where her juices sprayed. I've only ever seen girls squirting in porn, and the thought of someone teaching me how is enough to get me all riled up again.

He smiles, exhausted. "It's fine, don't apologize! Besides, you were amazing."

She nods at him, relieved.

"Besides,he continues, "didn't you have something to show us?"

Her expression lights up in the most adorable way. "Oh yeah! Your end of the deal. I almost forgot!" She tries to stand up, but tumbles down on her shaky legs. "Um, Gem, would you...?"

I reach over to her bag, which is leaning against the railing, and give it to her. She reaches in and takes out a square case. Turning to us on her knees, she opens it up, revealing three pokeballs. "Ta-da!" she exclaims. It's almost comical how her childish expression is covered with sticky cum. "These are the Pokemon you can choose from to take on your journey!"

Looking over them, I pluck the one in the middle out from its foam bed. "Snivy, huh?" From what I've read, it's a decent enough Pokemon not to mention the cutest of the bunch by far. "I think I'll take him."

"Oh wow! You and Snivy are a perfect match," Bianca exclaims. I'm not sure what that says about me, but I'll take it. She fixes her hat again before reaching into her bag and pulling out two small red electronic devices. "Take these, too. They automatically record information about the Pokemon you encounter. Try to fill it up, okay?"

I take them and pass one to Hugh. I open it up and look through it, seeing Snivy's information has been completely filled out. "Let's see...height, weight, area, cry...mating behavior?" I wonder briefly what use a non-breeder would have for that. I wouldn't really do that...would I?

"Hey, Gem!" I hear from beside me. Hugh is reaching for the pokeball on his belt, still pretty soaked from Bianca. "Let's see how good of a trainer you are!"

Hugh knows exactly how to bring out my competitive side. "Alright! Go, Smugleaf!" I stand up and toss the pokeball on the ground. In a flash of pink light, Snivy emerges, already eager to battle.

"Smugleaf? Whatever, go Tepig!" He presses the button and releases a lively, fiery pig.

The battle is over before I know it both only know very basic attacks, after all and in the end, Smugleaf is still standing.

"Yes! I win!" I exclaim, kneeling down to give it a hug. He nuzzles my face with his as Hugh retrieves Tepig with his pokeball.

"Damn, it really is different that battling wild Pokemon." He stands up, zipping his damp pants back up. "But I'm going to go on ahead. I'll catch you later!" With that, he runs off, eager to start his adventure.

My gaze meets Bianca's, who smiles and hands me a tissue. "For your face," she explains, wiping hers off. I graciously accept it and do the same. "So, do you think you know your way around pretty well? The Pokemon Centers and shopkeepers and catching Pokemon and all that?"

I nod. If nothing else, I'm usually pretty good at preparing myself for anything. "Yep! I think I'm set to go."

She gets up and tosses me my panties as she redresses herself. "Great! It sounds like you're all set!" She shrugs on her jacket and starts down the stairs, but stops and turns around in realization. "Oh, and Gem?" Her green eyes shine mischievously with excitement. "Whenever you want me to teach you how to squirt...I'll be waiting, okay?" Satisfied that she's gotten the last word, she heads down the stairs, leaving me behind in a puddle of our bodily fluids.

Yep. I think that I'm definitely ready for a journey like this.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks again to Nidoran Duran for the inspiration and encouragement. Go check out his stories if you haven't yet! He has sooo many, and there's sure to be something for everyone.**

**So let me know what you thought of it! Have an idea of what should happen? Any wishes for the plot you want fulfilled? Should I even continue it? Lemme know!**

**Thanks so much, everyone. Love you guys!**

**~Hachimisu**


	2. Floccesy Ranch

**Hey everyone~ Since the first chapter got a positive response, I've decided to continue this. While I do have a general idea of what's going to happen in this story, I don't have all of the specifics fleshed out yet. I hope that you can enjoy it either way!**

* * *

After gathering my things and spraying a potion on Smugleaf's wounds, I head out to Route 19 to _really _start my adventure. Venturing into the tall grass, my Snivy bravely going ahead of me, we're ready for anything.

It doesn't take much wandering around before we come across a Purrloin, daintily cleaning its paw with its rough pink tongue. It take notice of us and makes sure to finish its grooming before padding over. What a lady.

"Smugleaf! Use Scratch!"

The battle doesn't take too long, given that the Purrloin is at a slightly lower level, though it does take a few pokeballs before the damn thing cooperates. I pick up the ball, nestled in the tall grass, and put it on my belt. I can just heal it later – Floccesy Town is surprisingly close by.

After pocketing an extra potion I found lying around in the grass, a voice from the cliff above me makes me jump. "You there, trainer!"

I look up, seeing the outline of a trainer silhouetted by the rising sun. My hand comes up to shield my eyes, but it doesn't do much good.

"My name is Alder!" he continues, shouting to introduce himself from so high up. "I have a keen interest in Pokemon, and it is my goal to teach people about the beauty of walking toward the future with them!" I don't know that I asked him about any of this, but he seems like the type who doesn't care too deeply about your interest as long as he can share...whatever it is that he's going on about.

He hops down from the steep cliff side and lands with a thud on his sandal-clad feet, letting his knees absorb the shock. Okay, now he's got my attention. He wears some sort of white cloak, and his hair is as bright and fiery as mine – though his looks more like it's literally on fire. "And you are?" he asks.

I try not to let my awe show in my expression. "Gem, from Aspertia. Actually if you're from anywhere around here, I'd be surprised if you hadn't heard of me." I don't mean to sound narcissistic, but it does kind of sound that way. Honestly though, my name is somewhat infamous on this stretch of land, and not necessarily in an admirable way. I know that rumors about me spread like wildfire all the way to Virbank City, some true, some not. Maybe I would put some of them to rest on my journey – I may be slutty, but I've never ventured out naked onto the routes for any Pokemon in heat as some believed, for heaven's sake – but honestly, I don't really care anymore.

_Come to think of it, this guy looks pretty familiar too_, I think as he takes a step closer. He looks up and down my body, taking in every inch of me, before circling around me for a better look. _Oh, I know! He was the Pokemon League Champion a couple years ago! _I remember wanting so badly to suck him off back then. It's not even that I find him all that attractive, but how cool would it be to hook up with the fucking C_hampion_?

He slaps my ass, making me turn around to face him. "Perhaps I have heard a thing or two," he teases.

"You're the champion, right? Like, the _champion_ of Unova?" I forget all my musings about my reputation. I have more more important business at hand right now.

He shakes his head. "I was, until two years ago. It's such an honor to meet a fan, though!"

No kidding, this guy is one of the reasons I set out on my journey in the first place. "You're like my inspiration! At least let me do a little something for you," I suggest, my old fantasies swarming through my head.

His eyes narrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Just like that, I'm on my knees in front of him. I undo his cloak, revealing the toned abs underneath. The button of his pants is my next victim, and I reach inside, taking out my half-hardened prize. It only takes a few strokes of my hand to get it rock-hard, just the way I like it. After giving the tip a little kiss, I take as much as I can of him into my mouth.

"Ah, Gem!" Judging by the way he buries his fingers in my hair, he doesn't seem at all opposed.

I bob my head up and down on his dick, stroking the underside with my tongue on the way up. I grab him at the base, jacking off what my mouth can't take as I suck on him. If there's anything I love more that the taste of pussy, it's having a nice big cock in my mouth. And Alder's dick certainly lived up to his champion title. I take my mouth off, giving him a fast, wet handjob as I look up at him. "I've been wanting to do this for _so_ long! You have no idea." My mouth returns to where it belongs, and I hungrily take all that I can.

His grip on my head intensifies. "Gem, sweetie, if you keep going like that..."

My enthusiasm only increases as he grabs me. I take the head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I pump him with my hand. I let the bead of precum coming out hit my tongue and savor the taste before bobbing up and down on him again. I give him all that I've got – I want him cumming _hard_.

"Gem, I'm gonna cum! Fuck!"

He doesn't even finish his sentence before shooting off his first rope of cum into my mouth. I eagerly swallow down as much as I can as he floods my mouth, but some of it spills out and dribbles down my chin. I never let up my pace, sucking on him hard to get out every last drop. When I'm satisfied he has nothing left to give me, I gently stroke him with one hand as I use the other to transfer the bit on my chin into my mouth. He tastes even more delicious than I imagined.

He loosens his grip on me, caressing my face as I touch him. "You're a fine young lady, Gem," he remarks as I blush, "but I wouldn't exactly call you a seasoned 'trainer' yet."

Damn, he's just found my weak point; my competitive side is starting to come out. "You're calling _me '_unseasoned'? I'll have you know that I lost my virginity when I was just-"

Turning around, he cuts me off, taking himself out of my grip and zipping up his pants. "Indeed! I'll train you a little! Now follow me," he commands, not letting me finish.

Oh, it is _on._

* * *

After healing up my Pokemon, I head over to Alder's house. The house itself is nothing special, but what catches me off guard is the huge dirt arena in the front yard with a bench on either side of it. Alder stands outside, his flaming hair blowing in the wind. I approach him, more than ready for a little one-on-one "training".

"Hey Alder! Ready to show me what you know?" I ask with a wink.

He seems to be a little preoccupied though. "Okay, but...why are you holding two town maps?"

This catches me completely off guard. "Eh?" He's not wrong; Hugh's mother gave me one to take to him.

His face lights up in realization. "Oh ho, it's your friend's map, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I saw him training over on Route 20. You should probably deliver that to him first."

Is he serious? I've been waiting so long for this, and he wants me to go find Hugh first? Whatever. I suppose I can wait a little while, and it's probably important that Hugh doesn't get himself lost. "Fine. But I am going to _rock your world _when I get back. Don't go anywhere."

Reluctantly, I head on over the the path. When I get there, the scenery isn't actually all that bad; lush evergreen trees stand tall, shading patches of brightly-colored flowers, and the dirt path turns into a bridge over a crystal-clear blue stream up ahead of me. A few other trainers explore the area, including a boy who looks around my age standing next to the bridge. He wears an orange baseball cap turned backwards on his head and a matching jersey, with black shorts that look comfy and easy to wear.

Still frustrated from being denied Alder's cock, I approach him, swaying my hips as I do. I'm just about to open my mouth to introduce myself, but he beats me to it.

"O-Oh my god! Y-Y-You're...you're Gem!" he stammers out, his eyes wide as saucers. It's sort of cute how starstruck he looks. I kind of hope this isn't how I looked in front of Alder.

"The one and only. Listen kid, I'm all wet and ready to go, so if you just want to-"

He takes my hands in his, his eyes positively sparkling with excitement. "Yes! Anything for you! I've been dreaming about this moment my whole life!" Okay, maybe I _did _look this stupid. At least Alder invited me back.

Together, we find a small clearing right next to the river. Anyone who wanted to explore the area a little more would definitely find us, but at this point I'm so horny that I don't even care. Not that I would, anyway. A lot of my best encounters have come from being walked in on in the act. I get on my hands and knees and reach behind me, flipping my skirt up and pushing my panties to the side to expose my bald, wet pussy lips. He kneels in between my spread legs, taking his cock out of his zipper and stroking himself to the sight. "Wow, Gem. It's everything I ever imagined..." He rubs the head up and down my slit, getting the tip wet and creamy.

My legs get a bit shaky. Am I seriously close already? "Hey, could you hurry up? I really just need a dick right now." I can feel my hips starting to gyrate a bit on their own, grinding against the head of his dick. My favorite part.

He's continuing to take his time, though. "It's so perfect. The puffy lips, they way they keep getting pinker and wetter as I rub them..." He reaches down and spreads the outer lips with his thumbs for a better look, making me yelp loudly. "You're an innie, too! I always knew you would be. God, it's beautiful," he says, thrusting against it a bit. I can barely feel the drop of precum he's rubbing all over my entrance through my juices, but it's there.

I move my hips a bit, getting even more impatient. To both of our surprise, he slips inside me, making us both cry out. I frantically buck my hips in response, getting as much of him as I can as he desperately grabs my ass. He slams against me again and again, and though he's not as big as I would like, I know at this point it's not going to take much to push me over the edge.

My hand sneaks its way between my legs to rub my favorite spot. I'm moaning as he drills into me, my hand urgently rubbing my soaked clit. "Oh god, harder! Do me harder!" I yell out, my fingers flying. He complies as well as he can, though it seems like he's trying to hold back to stop himself from cumming.

Without warning, my world suddenly explodes. My pussy grabs him like a vice as he humps the life out of it, squeezing out a bit of precum. I stroke my clit vigorously, intensifying my orgasm as I scream in pleasure. I feel him pull out of me, then the sudden hot, wet rush of cum squirting onto my ass.

_Of course it had to be on my ass_, I think, amused. It's the top choice of virgins who don't have the balls to ask if they can come _in_ it.

I clean myself up and leave him lying in the grass, exhausted. Thinking I should leave him a little souvenir, I slide my soaked black thong down my legs and toss it to him. "For you. Frame them or something." Honestly, they just got in the way anyway. I'm much better off without them.

Following the river, I watch Smugleaf and my new Purrloin mow down the wild pokemon that jump out at us in the grass. Eventually we come to the wooden gateway of a ranch. Well, I didn't see Hugh anywhere else. Might as well head in. When I do, the beauty surprises me – a huge field of long, purple flowers sways in the breeze in front of the garage and silo, and a rickety-looking wooden fence encloses an open area of grass. Looking withing the confines of the fence, I see my dark-haired friend standing in the wind.

"Hey, Hugh!" I call out, running in.

He takes notice of me and turns, his face lighting up as he does so. "Oh, hey! What's up?"

I reach him, just a bit out of breath from running around. "Nothing much. I _do _have a little something for you," I say flirtatiously.

"Really now?" I can see a very familiar look in his eyes.

"Oh, not that, you idiot. Although..." I grab him though his pants. He's already hard, his dick a visible ridge against the front. I stroke him over the fabric, stimulating him and teasing him gently.

Looking up at him, I notice that his smirk matches mine. "Just like eighth grade, right?"

"Shut up, it's not like I was all that experienced then! Besides," I continue, reaching into my bag with my other hand as I continue rubbing him, "this isn't _all_ I have for you." I hand him the extra map, which he accepts and tucks into his own bag.

"Tch...she didn't have to do that," he says complacently. "Well, thanks to you too. We just left, and you're already..." He looks down between us, my hand still stroking my favorite part of him. The tiniest wet spot starts to form on his already dark pants. "...helping me out."

Almost as if on cue, a cute young couple, both pokemon breeders by the looks of it, approach us with a Herdier following close behind. The woman giggles, her voice high-pitched but pleasant with a southern twang. "My, isn't it lively around here?"

Hugh gives her a dirty look, glaring at her for interrupting us. "Who are you?"

I give him a sharp elbow to the ribs. It's not like we're on public property right now; obviously they have some connection to the place.

The man next to her seems unfazed. "Who am I? I'm the owner of this ranch, and this is my wife!" He glances around a bit, searching for something. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen a Herdier around here, would you?"

"You mean the one standing right there?"

The Herdier wags its little tail and barks as Hugh gets another blow to the ribs.

The owner takes Hugh's sarcastic remark cooly. "No, we have another one. Our two Herdier are always together, and this is the first time one has wandered off, so I'm getting a little worried."

Hugh's expression changes. "A _little _worried? Are you _kidding_ me? Your pokemon might be lost forever!" Honestly, what a drama queen. "Whatever! I'll go look! Gem, help me out!" He runs off deeper into the fenced area until he's out of sight.

A perplexed look crosses over the owner's face. "Why did he get so mad? It's probably just playing off somewhere in the ranch."

I don't fucking know. He gets like this every once in a while. If I had to guess, I'd bet it was something like PMS.

His wife looks over at me, a suggestive look in her eye. "By the way, if you or your pokemon get hurt, I'll help you feel _all _better." A sweet offer, but with Hugh in this sort of a mood, I'll have to pass it up for now.

"That's alright, I'll be back soon!" With that I take off, following my fuck-buddy deeper into the rabbit hole.

* * *

After heading north for quite some time, I start to get frustrated. "Hugh?" I call out. Perhaps I've lost him somewhere in the tall grass. Listening hard, I faintly hear his voice.

"I'm over here!" He's just barely audible.

Looking around, all I can see is more grass and more trees. "Over where? Hugh!" In response, I hear a high-pitched, persistent whining. Herdier? I take off towards it, zipping around a maze of trees. Around a corner, I see a strangely dressed man grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. I can feel my eyes widen in shock and disgust as I drop my bag. "Herdier!"

"Oh good, you found it! What a relief, I'm going to go find the owner!" I hear Hugh's enthusiastic voice from somewhere among the trees.

"Seriously, where the fuck are you?!" I shout at him in frustration. The sound of his footsteps grows faint, so I turn my attention back to the weirdo standing in front of me. "You better let that Herdier go right now!"

He looks indignant, even under the gray mask that covers his face up to his nose. "Tch...you little pest. I'm a member of a group that strikes fear into the hearts of those who stand before it: Team Plasma!"

Team Plasma? I know that name sounds familiar. Isn't that the terrorist group that tried to separate people from their pokemon two years ago? I wouldn't be surprised if this douchebag was associated with them. But I swear they were disbanded back when some trainer broke them up.

"Whatever," he continues, probably sensing my disbelief, "First I get lost chasing Herdier, and now some nosy teenager - off on some mission to lose her virginity, by the looks of your outfit - catches me. This is all your fault, kid."

"Virgin? I'll have you know that my skills are famous around here! You've never been ridden before if it hasn't been by me!"

His eyes narrow at me, and I can see his challenging smirk growing underneath his mask. He releases his grip on Herdier, who runs over to me, whimpering. "Prove it."

Maybe it's the fact that I've never refused a challenge – whether it was doing chores the fastest or double-dog dares on the playground – or maybe it's the fact that all the sex I've had where at least one person was wearing a stupid costume has been fantastic. Either way, I confidently stride over to him and unbutton his pants before pushing him to the ground with one hand. Straddling him, I lift my blue tank top over my breasts before leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Sorry for the slight delay! Last week was absolutely hellish in terms of all the things I needed to do, and now I'm all sick. :P**

**But I hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything you'd particularly like to see, lemme know and I'll be sure to include it in an upcoming chapter. For now, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I read every single one, and they always make me smile. See ya!**


End file.
